


He Always Knew

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew when Goku need him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Minekura owns all
> 
>  ** **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- no real timeline, just somewhere on the journey**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for springkink on livejournal for the prompt - Saiyuki, Sanzo/Goku: empathy, affection - He never told Goku that he could still hear it when he called for him in his heart. It was the only way to know when the silly monkey really needed him. I hope this is what the prompter had in mind. I was aiming for a little sweetness with this.

A nagging voice howled in Sanzo’s head, echoing in his heart. What the hell had the stupid monkey gotten himself into now?

“Tch.” Sanzo headed across the market place, keeping an eye out for the errant monkey. Gojyo and Hakkai had begged off the trip to the market to go do something Hakkai hadn’t bothered to explain and Sanzo really didn’t care to know.

He shouldn’t have given Goku money and told him to go eat whatever street food he wanted. All Sanzo had wanted was peace and quiet to enjoy his tea and newspaper without Goku drooling over steamed buns and skewers of meat he could smell cooking in the market. Instead, he was trudging through the crowds and the intense smells trying to find out what Goku had gotten himself into now.

It came as no real surprise that Goku was near a few dessert stands, but what was mildly eyebrow rising was that Goku stood before a gaggle of younger kids, staring down a pack of teens. Sanzo knew bullies when he saw them, and for a moment, wasn’t sure why he had gotten the call from Goku’s frenzied psyche. Of course, Hakkai especially had been instructing the young man in not always resorting to fighting to solve a problem. If the teens had been youkai, Goku probably would have pounded them to paste by now, but they were human. He seemed unsure of what he should do. The call probably had less to do with fear than outright confusion on how best to deal with it.

“Problem, Goku?” Sanzo asked.

Goku turned to face him, and the bullies eyed Sanzo’s robes, as if weighing the ideas of how easy a target a priest might be versus would it be a really bad idea.

“They’re stealing from the kids and I wanted them to stop.” Goku twisted back to the bullies. “But I’m gonna end up hurting them.”

“Like you could, shorty,” one of them laughed.

Sanzo stalked over and kicked that one in the butt. The boy sprawled in the dirt. “Scram before I actually have to _do_ something about you idiots.” He dragged his cigarette pack out and shook out a smoke.

The bullies helped their buddy up and reluctantly moved off. Goku wrinkled his nose. “I could have done that.”

“Then why didn’t you, monkey?” Sanzo lit up.

“I was trying to use my head instead of my fists like Hakkai said.” Goku shrugged.

Yes, that definitely explained the mental cry for help then. Sanzo cuffed him on the back. “Are you done messing around? I want to head back to the hotel.”

“I wanna get the kids something since the bullies took their treats,” Goku replied.

Sometimes Goku could be amazingly sweet and thoughtful, and at those times Sanzo was really struck by how the little guy could tug at his heart, not that he’d ever admit it. He waited for Goku to buy the kids some sweets. Goku fell into step as they headed back to their newest temporary domicile.

“I didn’t find what I really wanted but I got these.” Goku offered Sanzo a paper sack of sugary rice balls covered with shredded coconut.

Sanzo popped one in his mouth, but it didn’t pair particularly well with the taste of tobacco. He flicked the cigarette down, grinding it under foot. “You can stand up to bullies physically if you have to.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell how hard to hit them. Maybe a boot to the butt like that is a good idea.”

Sanzo spread his hands. “It works.”

“I’ll try it.”

It wasn’t like Goku himself didn’t routinely get a boot to the backside from either him or Gojyo. It probably should have occurred to him to try it. Sanzo didn’t bother to try to figure out how Goku’s mind worked. It often defied explanation. Goku contented himself with munching on the coconut balls until they got into their room. Sanzo gave a quick listen to the wall with the adjoining door. Whatever Hakkai had planned had either taken them out of the hotel or tired them so thoroughly that they were asleep.

“Hey, Sanzo, how’d you know I might’ve been in trouble?”

He never told Goku that he could still hear it when he called for him in his heart. It was the only way to know when the silly monkey really needed him. It was hard for Sanzo to admit to any kind of affection, of physical and emotional need. It was easier for him if that tidbit wasn’t in the forefront of Goku’s mind. The priest shrugged. “It’s you. If you’re out of sight for five minutes, you’re probably in trouble.”

Goku snorted. “Hey! That’s mean.”

“True though.”

“Thanks anyhow.” Goku thumped the mostly empty sack down on the dresser and put his arms around Sanzo’s neck dragging him down into a kiss. His lips and tongue tasted like coconut as the latter explored the nicotine-tainted regions of Sanzo’s mouth.

“Someone’s in a mood,” Sanzo said when he could breathe again.

“Yeah.” Goku brushed his hips against Sanzo’s.

Sometimes it was hard to remember, Goku wasn’t the innocent little kid he’d found in a mountain cave. Granted, remaining innocent in the company Goku kept would be nearly impossible and yet a hint of it clung to him. Sanzo kissed hard, his fingers clawing at the smaller man’s shirt.

Goku struggled with the priest’s robes. Sanzo took a step back. Getting undressed would be easier if they weren’t working against each other. Naked, Goku pulled Sanzo down on the bed. He fluttered gentle kisses along the strappy muscle of Sanzo’s neck, then down over his collar bone before that hungry mouth moved off to explore other regions of Sanzo’s chest.

Sanzo swore he could feel the love radiating out of Goku’s heart before dismissing the idea as maudlin and silly. Sanzo had to wonder if Goku did know that he could still hear him, feel his deepest emotions. He knew Goku understood that he was loved.

All too often sex happened in stolen moments, fast, hard, almost desperate. Today, they had time to luxuriate in. Sanzo let Goku suck on his fingers before moving the wet digits down so he could capture both their cocks in his hand. As their mouths met, tongues exploring, he stroked their shafts both together. The feel of his cock against Goku’s sent a shiver of delight up Sanzo’s spine.

Whenever his fingers would sweep over the soft springy heads of their cocks, Goku would moan. Feeling his lover bucking against him, Sanzo increased the speed of his hand until Goku writhed under him. Goku came with a loud grunt that echoed in the austere room.

Once Goku caught his breath, he pushed Sanzo back against the mattress. The one thing Sanzo knew from experience was Goku’s mouth wasn’t skilled at simply eating. He had taken to oral delights with wild abandoned. The way Goku’s mouth and tongue moved over Sanzo’s shaft, finding all the most sensitive spots had the priest balling his fists in the sheets. He tried to hold on, to prolong the pleasure, but Goku was too insistent. Sanzo spilled, more reserved than his lover had been.

Goku sat back, licking his lips. He rubbed Sanzo’s chest. “Glad you always know when I need you.”

Sanzo allowed himself a little smile as he ran a hand up Goku’s sweating back. “I always will, you troublesome monkey.”

Goku chuckled. “Good.”


End file.
